Bishoujo Senshi Sera Mun  Sera Starsu Myujikaru
by Tsubaku-kun
Summary: This is the stars musical that is fan made includes classic and original songs.I hope u all enjoy! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Minna-San! It's been a while since I last wrote any fan fiction. Well here's my Sailor Moon Musical Fan Fiction. It's based on the stars Musical. This is the prolouge. So stay tuned for more. This song in the beginning is "Shadow of My Memories." Songs from Musicals such as "Eien Densetsu and "Sailor Stars"as originals. Please review and enjoy.**  
**

* * *

**Sailor Cosmos:**

"I've got so many regrets. So many things I shouldve done. I must go back to make it right. To save them...

**"Shadow of My Memories"**

_To lose you all my greatest fear_

_Now that has come to past _

_What will I do now?_

_I am all alone in this cold universe_

_I must start over all over again_

_Wth out your kindness_

_Without your tender hearts_

_This is so hard for me._

_So very hard_

_To not hear your voices everyday_

_Only this time I will make the wrongs right_

_This is my promise_

_Minna_

_Minna_

_Understand we are eternal_

_That we are forever more_

_The world is a beautiful dream_

_That goes on forever_

_So don't let go_

_And be free little blue birds_

_Fly away_

_Far Away..._"

(Sailor Cosmos walks off stage)


	2. ACT ONE

This is Act One! Hey minna! The songs in this Act are

"Chasin' After You"

"Love Story (Usagi to Seiya)"

Review Please:D

* * *

ACT ONE 

**Usagi:** "Mamo-Chan! Mate!"

**Mamoru:** "Be good while I'm gone Usa."

**Usagi:** "Mamo-Chan... You know you always have a place in my heart. So...

(Usagi looks at the ground with tears coming down)

**Mamoru:** "Usako...

(Puts ring on Usagi's finger and kisses her)

Let's get-"

(Mamoru freezes in mid air as a women waering gold takes star seed and laughs disapeering leaving Usagi stunned and colapsing to the ground before a blue haired boy saves her in the nick of time)

**Another Boy:** "Seiya let's get going!"

**Another Boy:** "Yaten. Seiya. Is she alright? She seems to be unconsious. Let's carry her to the taxi we have and get her to a hospitle."

(Usagi wakes up in Taki's arms and walks into a non moving on sided car)

**Usagi:** "Where am I?"

**Seiya:** "You got hurt that's all."

**Usagi:** "Where are you taking to me?"

**Yaten:** "To a hospitle. Now go back to sleep."

**Usagi:** "Stop! Stop the truck!"

**Taiki:** "What the hell why?!"

**Usagi:** "I live right here."

**Taiki:** "Are you mad!?"

(Usagi throws the fake door open in a non moving car)

**Usagi:** "Thanks but no thanks."

**Seiya:** "Hey Odango! If you need anything- Uh."

(Usagi runs off stage)

**Yaten:** "So much for hospitality right? Seiya."

**Taiki:** "I feel a dark presence. You don't think that she was like that because of- No it couldn't could it?"

**Seiya:** "We should focus on findig her. When is the next concert anyway?"

**Yaten:** "Tomorrow."

**Taiki:** "Everyone remember we have to find her."

**Yaten:** "Yes we have to find our princess."

**Seiya:** "Yes we do..."

(curain comes down thus ending scene one)

**"CHASIN AFTER YOU"**

"_Chasin' after you, oimotomete_

_ano FUREIGURANSU anata wo_

_dare mo ubae yashinai sa_

_kaguwa shiki hoshi wo_

_MEMORII wa biryuushi sa_

_Deeply in my heart, shimi tsuita mama_

_taema naku kakitateru_

_kono kokoro, Crazy Me!_

_yozora wo suberu ryuusei no_

_imawa no kirameki ni kake_

_anata ni tadori tsukeru koto_

_hitasura chikau yo_

_Shoutin' for my love_

_Shoutin' for your love_

_Chasin' after you, mugen koete_

_Ano FUREIGURANSU sagashi ni_

_doko ni hisonde mo kaori wa_

_kakushi kirenai sa_

_kono ude (mune) ni dakishimeru_

_Hold you in my arms, tada sono koto wo_

_egaki tsutsu negai tsutsu_

_miageru yo, Starry Night!_

_anata wa boku no yobikake ni_

_Can't you answer? sube wo motanai_

_sono mama matte ite hoshii_

_kanarazu aeru yo_

_Shoutin' for my love_

_Shoutin' for your love_"

(Usagi and MC Fly run out from off stage)

**MC Fly:** "You three boys are really good at attracting the girls! We shall sell out yet! ha!"

**Yaten:** "Why are you speaking english?"

**MC Fly:** "Mind your manners you! it's a habbit! Ai supiku engrish idioute!"

**Usagi:** "It's my job as host to stop these fights! Isn't it?"

**Seiya:** "I guess you're right Odango."

**Usagi:** "Um... Excuse me. Where have we met before? No. Nevermind why would I know someone as popular as you. I'd better get home. I must be feeling light headed. Bye!"

**Seiya: **"Wait Odango!"

**Yaten:** "Seiya! Wait!"

**Taiki:** "I'm the only smart one here. Gomen MC-San. Wait Minna!"

(Taiki bows to a posing MC)

(Curtain goes down)

**Chibi Usa:** "Minna! I'm glad we were able to meet but now I have to go back to the future. Sadly yes. My mother sent me the letter."

**Setsuna:** "They'll love to here about all the fun times and your accomplishments as a Sailor Senshi."

**Hotaru:** "Chibi Usa-Chan I'll be lonely without you."

**Chibi Usa:** "Don't worry! Hotaru-Chan I promise I'll come back as soon as possible! kay."

**Hotaru:** "Okay. Its a promise"

**Haruka:** "Good luck Samll Lady."

**Chibi Usa:** "Arigatou! Haruka-San, Setsuna-San, Michiru-San, and Hotaru-Chan."

**Michiru:** "Tell everyone hi! Okay!"

**Chibi Usa:** "I will! Sayounara! Minna-San!"

(A pink light comes down on stage and a wire pulls Chibi Usa up to the air)

**Setsuna:** "I hope Small Lady will be okay."

**Michiru:** "She has truly matured."

**Haruka:** "I think so too."

(Curtain comes down ending scene)

(A woman in a long dress falls to the ground then a minute later a girl with pink hair lands with an umbrella in her hand)

**Woman:** "Are you the light of hope?"

**Girl: **"I am...

**Usagi:** "Chibi Usa! Where are you!"

**Girl:** ...Chibi Chibi... You are safe now."

(light engulfs the stage as Kakyuu makes a silent exit)

**Usagi:** "Who are you?"

**Chibi Chibi:** "You. Chibi."

**Usagi:** "What?"

**Seiya:** "Odango! There you are! Why did you run."

**Usagi:** "Please don't call me that."

**Seiya:** "Why?"

**Usagi:** "Let me tell you."

Love Story (Usagi to Seiya)

_A girl with blond locks_

_Who once told me a tale_

_A story filled with beautiful love_

_The two argued like chldren at first_

_Only to learn their destiny's_

_Were to intertwind one day_

_They fell in love_

_This is was so strong_

_So understand that girl is me_

_And my love for him is everlasting_

_Like the moonlight we always will_

_We always will understand one's hearts_

_In order to love you must break all walls_

_With my powers their telling what I can do_

_With heart to heart_

_I know_

_I know_

_We can make it even if_

_Even is not here with me_

**Seiya sings**

_I know that your love is so strong_

_But can give just one chance_

_To comfort you_

_I know that I'm entire the same as he_

_But together we'll start a new_

**Usagi sings**

_This loneliness is so painful_

_I can't bare anymore_

_Maybe a new friend couldn't hurt_

_right?_

_This is just the beginning_

_Of something in my heart_

_Forever_

_Forever_

_The melody of two hearts_

_Mamoru_

_Usagi_

_This is the true dream..._

(Usagi is seen hugging Seiya and that ends Act One)


	3. ACT TWO

ACT TWO! YAY!!!! The songs in this one are "Galaxia Gorgeous", "See Me, Boku-tachi no Jidai", Sailor War Supreme",

* * *

ACT TWO 

**Sailor Iron Mouse: **"Ursa Minor!"

**Sailor Lead Crow: **"Andramada!"

**Sailor Tin Nyako:** "30th Star Cluster, Cephueus"

**Group of People:** "GALAXIA-SAMA! We have conquered these places in your name!"

**Galaxia:** Wonderful. does evil eien laugh

**Kyaosu:** "Celebration!!!"

**MC Fly:** "Ai Riku Cereburashiuns" (I like celebrations in of course engrish)

**Kyaosu:** "It's getting old. The engrish I mean. Are you OCD or something? ooh wee!" strikes pose

**MC Fly: **"Shut it Kyaosu!'

**Iron Mouse:** "Enough with the bickering! Let celebrations begin!"

(Everyone breaks into Galaxia Gorgeous)

**"Galaxia Gorgeous"**

"_Crush Crush Crush & Demolish_

_Crush Crush Crush & Demolish_

_ware ni hamukau hoshi wa kotogotoku (kotogotoku)_

_tataki tsubushite yami ni kuwasero (yami ni kuwasero)_

_aoku moetatsu honoo no yabou_

_SAFFAA ni kakete ima togeru beki toki_

_tsuki wo agameru (Crush) oroka mono tomo yo (Demolish)_

_wa ga shihaika ni zashite yomigaere (Crush & Demolish)_

_shiroi PAWAA no uchuu densetsu_

_SEERAA KURISUTARU_

_shin ni kagayakasu wa ware nomi_

_Crush Crush Crush & Demolish_

_Crush Crush Crush & Demolish (Demolish)_

_GYARAKUSHIA Gorgeous!_

_mirai ginga yo (Crush) ware ni hizamazuke (Demolish)_

_eigou eiga mugen kouzui (Crush & Demolish)_

_makoto no hasha wa shin no hakaisha_

_arata na okite wa tsune ni hakai ga motarasu nari_

_Crush Crush Crush & Demolish_

_Crush Crush Crush & Demolish (Demolish)_

_Crush Crush Crush & Demolish_

_Crush Crush Crush & Demolish (Demolish)_

_GYARAKUSHIA Gorgeous!"_

**Sailor Aluminum Siren:** "Galaxia-Sama! What should we do about that pitiful Solar System?"

**Galaxia:** "We've already taken their beloved Earth Prince. Come out Endymion. Now we can begin to eliminate this system. I will go the cauldron and resurect her. Queen Beryl."

**Endymion:** Queen Galaxia-Sama. I am at your service.(Endymion bows down kissing her hand)

**Galaxia:** You bet you are! And I'll get that princess of yours! does pure evil eien laugh and everyone laughs as she runs to the closing doors symbolizing the galaxy cauldron

(Animates and MC and Kyaosu are still talking)

**Sailor Iron Mouse:** "Why do you to have to keep acting like nit wits! Nuu!"

**Sailor Tin Nyako:** "Will you two shut up! I'm going to get my own planet and become a real Sailor Senshi! I'll make all those people on my home planet pay for what they did."

**Sailor Aluminum Siren:** "What if Galaxia-Sama is using us for her own gain to kill Sailor Moon and the other girls."

**MC Fly: **"Silence! All of you! Galaxia-Sama would never do that!"

**Kyaosu:** "Or would she?" Kyaosu does cart wheel off stage

**MC Fly:** "Shut up Kyaosu!"sticks tongue out

**Sailor Lead Crow:** "What would that fool know any way. God."

**Sailor Iron Mouse:** "I'm going to Earth now! Wish me luck! Nuu!"

**Sailor Lead Crow: **"Remember we still have to get that damn Kakyuu-Ouhi and those damn shooting stars."

**Sailor Iron Mouse:** "I know. Nuu!"

(Curtain goes down)

**Galaxia:** QUEEN OF BERYL! QUEEN DARKNESS! AWAKEN!!!!

Queen Beryl (voice): "Who dares awaken me! From my beauty sleep!!!!"

**Galaxia:** It is I! The Lady of Destruction! I need your hatred and black ambitions to help me! I'm giving you a chance at life again. So I shall set free from seal!

Queen Beryl rises from the bottom of the stage ever so slowly teh she sings Yami no Hitsugi

**"Yami no Hitsugi"**

_Queen of Darkness_

_Queen of Darkness_

_Queen of Darkness_

_kuroki nemuri no fuuin wo_

_tokarete me ni shita kono sekai_

_iyoyo kegarete fushuu wo hanachi_

_yukikau mono no omozashi wa mina_

_shide no tabiji isogu dokuro ga gotoshi_

_katsute uchuu no subete no yami wo_

_kono te ni idakite tsukasadori_

_ankoku no utsukushiki chikara shirashimeta_

_watashi wa yami no joou KUIN BERIRU_

_Queen of Darkness, Queen of Darkness_

_katsute chikyuu wa waga ichizoku no_

_shihai no moto ni te sakaeshi wo_

_imawashiki tsuki no hikari ni yakare owareta_

_higeki no yami no joou KUIN BERIRU_

_Queen of Darkness, Queen of Darkness_

_ningen domo no kokoro no yami nara_

_jizai ni ayatsuru joou naredo_

_ai wo uba wareshi kanashimi yue ni_

_shin no nikushimi oboeshi sono toki_

_waga kokoro yami to nari_

_yami wa waga hitsugi to nareri_

_yami wa waga hitsugi to nareri_

_oo! nanto iu koto ka!_

_yami no shihaisha yami no joou ga_

_mizukara no kokoro no uchi naru_

_yami no hitsugi ni yokotawarite_

_mukuro no mama ni iki nagaraeshi_

_waga munen dare ni wakarou ka_

**Endymion:** "Queen Beryl! I am at your service!"

**Queen Beryl:** "What! You dare even talk to me! After settling with the white moon princess! Queen blasts at Enymion

**Kunzite: **"We have been resurrected, my Queen. Endymion is not your enemy. Remember he came for you my Queen."

**Nephrite:** "Queen Beryl-Sama! I shall serve you."

**Zoisite:** "Yes we shall help you kill those Senshi of the White Moon."

**Queen Beryl:** Then it is decided! I shall rule the Earth again!

(Galaxia stands in the corner of the stage unheard by the others as they bow to Queen Beryl)

**Galaxia:** Fools. They don't even know what going to happen to them.

Galaxia laughs as the curtains come down end Scene Two

(Curtain comes up to show the Haruka and Michiru performing an insturmental piece and finishing it)

**MC Fly:** "Wow! Zatu wasu amshingu!"

**Haruka:** "Thanks"

**Michiru:** Oh you think so. Michiru smirks

**Haruka:** I wish she'd smile like that at night.

**Michiru:** Talk like that and you're sleeping on couch. Got that.

**Haruka:** I'm in trouble aren't I... puts head

(Three Lights come one stage and Seiya and Taiki run to the girls)

**Taiki:** Your so beautiful Michiru.

**Yaten:** He says that with everybody.

**Haruka:** "Don't get comphy with my Michiru a!" grabs Michiru in a sultry way

**Michiru:** "Haruka! Wait till at night for that!"

**MC Fly: **"Someone's getting their fill tonight!

**Taiki: **"Enough with the perversion! Already!"

**Seiya:** "Is Yaten even listening?"

**Taiki:** "I hope not. Wish I didn't."

**Seiya:** "Let's see. Oh Yaten what were talking about?"

(Yaten is distracted waving at audience members in the crowd and poses)

**Seiya:** "YATEN!!!!"

**Yaten:** What Leader. What?

**Taiki:** "I knew it."

**Yaten:** smiles mouth open "What Taiki?"

**Seiya:** "Anyway! Nice meeting you Tenoh-San and Kaioh-San."

Haruka and Seiya shake hands and the same effects from stars opening are used and Haurka freezes as the Three Lights walk away

**MC Fly:** "Wat jastsu hapuendu?"

**Haruka:** "I felt the power of stars."

**Michiru:** "Is it true."

(Seiya and the Three Lights are on the other side unheard.)

**Seiya:** "Just now. I felt the aura of stars like us and Odango and her friends."

**Yaten:** "Those lesbians and hopeless romantics..." (makes face)

**Taiki**: "Yaten! You might offend the audience!"

**Yaten:** "Minna-San! Gomen nasai!"

(Curtain comes down and the next scene begins showing Usagi in silver)

**Usagi:** "Minna-San! How's everyone been!!!! WOO!!!"

**"Knockin Hesitaion"**

"_Knockin' down hesitation_

_sora ni tokihanate Revolution_

_POJITIBU ni ikeba That's all right!_

_tsukameru yo ikikata_

_kanzen muketsu Fine Days_

_hitori de nayande inaide sa_

_arukidasou hikari mezashite_

_tonari no dareka ni hanashikake_

_shiroi ha mise waraikake na yo_

_Just you fall in love with somebody_

_kikkake sagashite Rush to the mark_

_You're in trouble, take a simple way_

_honto no jibun wo hyougen dekitara_

_More greater, better feeling_

_Knockin' down hesitation_

_sora ni tokihanate Revolution_

_AKUTIBU ga ii ne That's all right!_

_sugu soko ni kite iru_

_kanzen muketsu Fine Days_

_Oh Yeah!"_

**Seiya:** "That was so good Odango!"

**Usagi:** "Thanks Seiya-kun."

**Kyaosu:** "Everyone is so goooood!"

**Usagi:** "Thanks!" bows inrespect

**MC Fly:** "Kyaosu! I knew I'd recognize that smell! Ugh! "Chu aru sachu sucumu!"

**Kyaosu:** "All more for you to like! Hehehehe!" does crack tastic flip

**MC Fly:** KYAOSU!!!!

(MC chases Kyaosu off stage and Usagi follows while Chibi Chibi and Hotaru make the scene)

**Chibi Chibi:** "What's going on. Chibi."

**Hotaru:** "You guys are the Three Lights so cool!!!!"

**Taiki:** "Who is this strange girl who smells so familiar."

**Seiya:** "Don't mind that smell we have to practice our other song."

**Yaten:** "Right! Dun Dun Dun Duh Dun! Dun Dun Dun Duh Dun! (La Soldier)"

**Taiki:** "Not that song!"

**Seiya:** "This one!"

**"See Me Boku-tachi no Jidai"**

_kobore ochisou na hodo ni_

_jukushiteru kokoro wo_

_o-tagai kakushiteru no wa_

_koko ira de yameyou_

_"suki sa" to hitokoto ieba_

_mune ga toki wo kizami_

_yoake ga tobira hiraite_

_umi kaze wo maneku_

_See me, HAATO BIITO ga_

_Hear me, SHIGUNARU daseba_

_Touch me, shinsen na PAWAA michite kuru yo_

_minogasanai akiramenai_

_yume ni todoku made wa_

_So, mou sugu soko ni boku-tachi no jidai_

_kinou janai ashita janai_

_ima kono shunkan sa_

_Yes, kanashimi mo shiawase no ichibu dakara_

**Rei:** "This is so dumb. Were the main characters! Aren't we!?"

**Minako:** "Yeah! We are! Sailor V doesn't deserve this! We should've appeared in ACT ONE not ACT TWO!"

**Makoto: **"Everyone has a point! Let's give this script guy a piece of our minds!"

**Ami: **"Minna! Can we practice already!"

**Minako: **"Oh! You're right."

**Rei:** 1... 2... 3!!!

**"Light ni Adventure"**

_RAITO ni AVANCHUURU_

_FURUUTSU KARAA de_

_ENAMERU no MINI PANTSU de_

_RAITO ni kibun kaete_

_mune ippai jiyuu da ne_

_TESUTO mo norikoete_

_BITAMIN otoko no ko-tachi_

_muragaru hiroba nukete_

_machiawase yonin-gumi_

_kareshi nuki nano kyou dake wa_

_RAITO ni AVANCHUURU_

_mitari mirarete KAFETERASU_

_suashi no kakato MYUURU_

_furimuite ojisan ga tsumazuki kaketa_

_RAITO ni AVANCHUURU_

_horidashimono no koi sagasou_

_motesuginai no ga RUURU_

_kousaten watatteru ano ko ii janai_

**Minako: **"Rei-Chan... Everytime I sing I this song it makes me want-"

**Rei: **"A boyfriend."

**Ami: **"I want one too."

**Minako: **"Hoshi."

**Makoto: **"HOUSHII."

**Setsuna:** "Everyone was so good! I can't wait till everyone sees you guys tomorrow after this concert."

**Hotaru:** "I liked it too!"

**Chibi Chibi:** "Like. Chibi."

**Haruka:** "Minna! Someone has hurting girls all over the city!"

**Michiru:** "One of them tried to get me but I hit them with violin."

(usagi runs on stage)

**Usagi:** "This is a perfect case for the Sailor Senshi!"

(A flash of red light and girls falls from the other side of the stage)

**Setsuna:** "Minna! Get this girl to a hospitile!"

**Sailor Iron Mouse:** "I've got you all cornered!"

**Makoto: **"Everyone transform!"

henshin les soldiers plays

(Everyone comes out transformed except Usagi)

**Sailor Mars:** "What there hell is Usagi at a time like this!?"

**Sailor Mercury: **"Nevermind her."

**Sailor Pluto:** "Yes she has a point. Now! Dead Scream!"

**Sailor Iron Mouse: **"How weak! Galactica Twister!"

(All the senshi fall to the floor and Super Sailor Moon arrives)

**Sailor Moon:** "Stop! For hurting my precious friends and the girls of Tokyo! You shall not be forgiven! For I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon I shall punish you!"

**Sailor Iron Mouse:** "Ooh I'm scared! Galactica Puh-"

**Sailor Moon:** "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

(Sailor Iron mouse falls and everyone gets up not before MC Fly comes to attack)

**MC Fly:** "I have to do everything myself! Galactica Inflation!"

(Sailor Moon falls to the floor and then three girls in the shadows appear and the music "Starlights appear" plays in background)

**Sailor Star Fighter:** In the name of all things righteous.

**Sailor Star Maker: **For those who cannot defend themselves we-

**Sailor Uranus:** "What the hell!? We can defend ourselves!"

**Sailor Star Healer:** "Really. Watch this. Star Sensitive Inferno!"

(Mouse is frozen as she has her star seed taken away)

**MC Fly:** "Shit. Those Kinmokusei girls are bad news."

(MC disapeers from the stage and the Starlights come down from the stage lift)

**Sailor Star Fighter:** Thanks is in order I believe."

**Sailor Jupiter:** "Tha-

**Sailor Uranus:** "We don't need your help."

**Sailor Star Maker:** "Well from the looks of it you do."

**Sailor Mars: **You're senshi right? Then you must companions of our solar system then!

**Sailor Star Maker:** "No! We have another mission."

**Sailor Neptune: **"Then what is your purpose. Intruders."

**Sailor Saturn:** "Do explain."

**"Sailor War Supreme"**

Starlights:

_sono na mo ginga yo_

_umareta hoshi hanare_

_chikyuu e hisomu_

_warera gingakei SEERAA senshi yo_

Inners & Outers:

_taiyou meguru hoshi no sadame_

_tsuki no PURINSESU mamoru_

_taiyoukei SEERAA senshi yo_

Inners:

_bukimi na kage ga_

Ura & Nep:

_taiyoukei no gaibu ni hikae_

Inners:

_shinobiyoru toki_

Ura & Nep:

_SOODO, MIRAA shimei no akashi_

Inners:

_higeki no hajimari_

_hametsu no yokan_

_Starlights:_

_ryuusei ni magirekomi_

_ochita PURINSESU izuko ni_

Inners:

_chikyuu no owari wa_

_mitaku wa nai kara_

_kokoro wo kimete_

_tatakai no toki_

Saturn:

_hametsu to tanjou_

_meguri meguru no_

Pluto:

_jikuu no hate ni_

_Stay alone_

_toki no tobira wo mamoru_

Starlights:

_Chasin' after you_

_mugen koete_

_ano FUREIGURANSU_

_sagashi ni_

_doko ni hisonde mo_

_kaori wa_

_kakushikirenai sa_

_anata wa_

_boku no yobikake ni_

_Can't you answer_

_sube wo motanai_

_sono mama_

_matte ite hoshii_

_kanarazu_

_aeru yo_

_My love_

_Your love_

Inners:

_inochi ni kaete mo_

_mamoru_

_sono hito wo_

_mune ni himete_

_jaaku na_

_yabou_

_zettai yurusanai_

_wasurenai_

_umarekawatte mo_

_shimei wa hitotsu_

Outers:

_kakegae no nai_

_aoi chikyuu wo_

_mamoru tame nara_

_oshimu mono wa nai_

_warera sorezore chigau_

_hoshi seoi_

_deai beku shite_

_deai_

_aishiatta_

Starfighter:

_ginga no chikai hikari ni kaete_

Moon:

_senshi no kokoro hitosuji ni shite_

All:

_yume mo omoide mo yarikake da kedo_

_kuru toki ga kita to wakaru kara_

_aisuru hito-tachi mamorinuku tame ni_

_SEERAA SOURUJAA tatakai mo aru_

_SEERAA SOURUJAA tatakai ga aru_

_SEERAA War! SEERAA War!_

(In Upper Right Stage Corner Chibi Usa Screams... Chibi Chibi runs back on stage)

**Chibi Chibi:** "Minna! Look ahead!"

**Chibi Usa: **"Minna! Please save us! Please..."

(Chibiusa faints as the Act Two is over and the curtain comes down)


End file.
